vroomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vroom: The Drama Pt. 4
Chapter 9 Opti woke up with the worst hangover he had ever experienced. The pounding in his head was unbearable and the light bleeding into the room from the crack in the curtains was excrutiatingly bright. Wait a second, curtains? He didn't have curtains in his room, he had blinds. He sat up immediately and found that he was not in his room at all. But the urgency of his movement had caused for a wave of pain to pass through his head. He held his head while covering his eyes from the light. How much had he had to drink last night? He had never been this hung over before. And why was he naked? What had happened last night? All he remembered was Henri barging in on him and Melissa and something about a potato... He turned his head to see more of the strange room he was in. Then he saw another body lying beside him. He couldn't see the face but whoever it was had long silky blonde hair. His first reaction was Bridget. Had they somehow met up in the night and had a one night stand? He hoped that it wasn't her because he knew that she would think they were back together. But this wasn't Bridget's room, so where else could they be? Opti tried to discreetly get out of the bed without waking up Bridget up. Maybe he could slip out of the house before she woke up and hopefully she wouldn't remember. But the movement of the bed that resulted in Opti's bu scooching was enough to wake Bridget from her sleep. She rolled over towards Opti before he could hide his face, but to his surprise it was not Bridget was lying there, it was her friend, Katy. "Katy?!" Opti blurted out. What the hell happened last night? "Opti? What were you doing in my bed?!" she yelled as she sat up using the blanket to cover her body. "I... I have no idea what happened last night," he rambled. This was unreal, did he sleep with Katy last night? Well by the looks of it he had, but oh how he wished that there was another reason he woke up naked next to her. "I was going to drive you home last night," she started. "But, I don't.... I don't really remember anything else," she started. She buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god, what am I going to tell Katy?" she screamed into her hands. "Nothing," Opti replied. "This didn't happen. We tell no one," he said. Opti got off the bed and kneeled on the ground. "Do you mind if you avert your eyes while I put my clothes back on?" he said. "As long as you don't look at me," Katy replied while getting clean clothes from one of her drawers. The blanket was still wrapped around her body like a dress. The redressed themselves in silence. It was definately tense in the room. If they both kept their promises, Katy and Opti would never have to speak of last night again. No one but the two of them would ever know about this. No one.